The Office of Special Tactics
"I have called you here today because we of Citadel Space face dire circumstances. Our various intelligence branches have confirmed the existence of a sinister threat that is unlike anything we have seen before. This organization has the ability equal to our own; to carry out attacks anywhere in the galaxy with skill and precision, in concert and compliance with one another. The actors of this force are highly trained, expertly equipped, and extremely lethal, and their targets and actions are indiscriminate of race, stance, or economics. The potential for loss of life and psychological terror is highly substantial and cannot be ignored. They are the very definition of a neo-terrorist organization, and the paragon of an unknown quantity. Our only course of action is to meet force with force. As of this moment, my decision is to activate all Special Tactics and Reconnaissance personnel to full duty, and I am handing over commands to galactic-level field operatives; you are one of them. Recruit operatives from the galaxy's foremost elite, without restrictions or reprisal. Borders and protocols are both irrelevant and unnecessary. We must be the shield that safeguard's the galactic community and the civilized worlds from those who wish to do us harm. No matter how or where our enemies strike, no matter what defense or cover they cower behind, the SPECTREs of the Office of Special Tactics must stand ready." - Matriarch Lysenda T'mora, Commandant of the Office of Special Tactics, to Marshal Samantha Collins, 2177. The Office of Special Tactics is an extralegal organization operating under the jurisdictional purview of the Citadel Council. It holds the highest echelon of authority and jurisdiction in all matters in Citadel Space, as well as grudgingly throughout non-Citadel Space in certain matters. It was created to act when diplomacy fails, and the only other option besides a decisive tactical strike is all-out war. Origins Historically, the Office of Special Tactics was created in 523 CE, when Beelo Gurji was formally selected to become the first SPECTRE after an operation had him detonating a compound to wipe out a clan of Lysthei terrorists. His actions, while appalling, had the remaining forces in fear for their lives and fleeing towards Non-Citadel Space. Realizing that brute force could and should be met with exacting justice the Citadel Chamber of Governance created the Office of Special Tactics, to be overseen by the Citadel Council to avoid political ramifications. Organization The Office of Special Tactics picks from the very best amongst the Citadel Species, no matter their trade. While most in the public are under the impression that Council Agents are all warriors, this is hardly the case. Many members are experts in software programming, strategies, finances, forensics, espionage, weaponry, piloting, and a variety of other fields to give SPECTREs the resources and intelligence they need to conduct their missions successfully. There are five branches. Intelligence The SPECTRE Intelligence Branch (SIB) is one of the most successful data-gathering offices in the galaxy, rivaling governmental intelligence branches and even the best of information brokers. Their methods include tapping into networks that include the Special Tasks Group, the Hierarchy Intelligence Services, and the Office of Naval Intelligence. They also receive data from a wide variety of intelligence and information brokers who aren't aware that their data is being monitored. The joke amongst SPECTREs is that the Intelligence Branch can tell you the breakfast of any politician throughout the galaxy before lunchtime. Logistics The SPECTRE Logistics Branch (SLB) is the branch responsible not only for equipment and weaponry, but also vessels. They promise delivery; to the location itself, and the ticket to hell the perpetrator deserves. SPECTRE equipment is widely regarded as the very best in the galaxy, some of it stolen from R+D labs from corporations and governments. Operations The branch most everyone associates with the Office of Special Tactics, the SPECTRE Operations Branch (SOB) is the action arm of the Office of Special Tactics and the Council. It is populated with the most elite killers in the galaxy. Period. Training The SPECTRE Training Branch (STB) is responsible for training recruits into new heights of prowess, as well as other levels of expertise to turn a lethal killing machine into a well-rounded lethal killing machine. They integrate users of weapons and armor to levels of expert proficiency, be it recruits or Agents desiring upgrades, while teaching the next generation how to help defend the galaxy. Command The Office of Civil Complaints is the joke/ruse that is the cover for the SPECTRE Command Branch (SCB). This is the hub that tracks everything, getting Agents where they need to go, receiving intelligence, and updating mission perimeters. It is they who plan what is need to execute a mission, hack into databases, send reinforcements, and find the best-fit Agent to execute a mission... and all those whom the mission pertains. Category:Organizations Category:Peacemaker Series Category:Spectre